


Rainbow beer

by Enby_Queer_Bee



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Jay is drunk, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Tags Are Hard, This is my first post don't come at me, This is very random, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queer_Bee/pseuds/Enby_Queer_Bee
Summary: Jay is a giggly mess when he's drunk
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Rainbow beer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hello, I'm Kris, this is my first time writing to ao3!  
> Please do not come at me for spelling mistakes, English is not my first language  
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but if you only have bad things like "this is trash" to say, please don't. There's no need to upset anyone just because you didn't like it  
> Thank you so much for reading!

Tim shouldn’t have given Jay the bottle of beer. The lanky brunette had taken one, long sip and gotten tipsy almost immediately. Rest of the bottle… and he was drunk. 

And now he was a giggling mess on the floor.

Tim himself wasn’t that bad of a drinker, he had finished his bottle and opened another, though once he had started feeling a little bit tipsy, he had decided to put the bottle away. After all, one of them had to be in condition to drive in case Alex or the Operator would find them.

“Timmmmm…”

Tim glanced at Jay, who was laying on his stomach and staring at his hands. “Yes?” he asked, already preparing himself for the worst.

“I’m g-… I’m gay…”

Tim raised his eyebrow at Jay, who looked right back at him. They sat in silence for a second before Jay started giggling again. Tim chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit, smiling. “Alright then”, he said, “good for you.”

Jay grinned at him and rolled on his back. Tim smiled and picked him up. “You should go to sleep”, he said, “you’re gonna feel pretty sick tomorrow.”

Jay only giggled and poked his chest, shifting slightly in his arms. “Thisss is khinda gay”, he grinned. Tim couldn’t help but blush a bit, which only seemed to fuel Jay’s drunk energy.

“You’re blushhingg~”, he grinned, “that’s kinda gay too~”

“Shut up or I’m going to drop you on the floor”, Tim huffed. Jay only bursted into a mess of giggles. Tim couldn’t help but smile at him before putting him to bed. “Just sleep”, he said, “we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Mmmmmm stayyyy”, Jay hummed, looking at Tim lazily. “No”, Tim said with a smile, “just rest.”

“Nooo…”

Tim glanced at Jay, who despite clearly pretending not to be tired at all had fallen asleep mid-sentence. He smiled softly and put the blanket around his drunk partner before walking to the couch and sitting down. He put the TV on and started watching a random horror movie, making sure to keep the volume down.  
If he had to deal with Jay’s drunk – and apparently gay, not that Tim really minded – ass the next morning, at least he could enjoy the night.

Though hungover Jay didn’t sound too bad.

He was sure he could handle it.


End file.
